transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Secret Army
Summary: Galvatron's army grows as DCI officers pledge allegiance to him '''Sunlab-2 ''Inside the station, the once pristine and worklike environment has been turned black and ruined, machinery broken and sparking, the bodies of scientists lying about, walls etched with deep scorchmarks. Something happened here. Something bad. Soundwave orders Mesa on board the shuttle and flies it all the way out here, without a word. Sunlab-2 is still roughly the same as it was the last time it was visited, walls charred and bodies laying about. But now most of the bodies have been piled into corners, grim seeker-guards standing about, guns at the ready Soundwave shuts down the small ship, then stands and strides out the main door into the lab. The command, "Follow.." trails along after him as he leads further into the station. The chopper bot steps off the shuttle and scans the area, his mono-optic working feverishly back and forth. Mesa doesn't say a word but takes in the scene as he makes his way off. His head is bobbing to unheard music but only slightly. His pistol is in hand, just in case. As Soundwave and Mesa enter the station, all the guards automatically stand to attention and salute, several of them falling behind the two in a quick solid march, as they move onwards into the station. And from within in a dark room sits a figure atop a thone of corpses, swathed in mechanical bandages that disguise his features, any exposed armour black and weeping molten energon. "Soundwave!" the figure croaks from beneath his bandaged head with a voice shattered and damaged. "Soundwave I grow IMPATIENT!" Soundwave steps forward, raising his right fist to his left shoulder. "Hail, Lord Galvatron." The salutation echoes throughout every nook and cranny of the station. "Awaiting further orders." "Soundwave!" the figure croaks from beneath his bandaged head with a voice shattered and damaged. "Soundwave I grow IMPATIENT!" (repose)' The figure on the makeshift throne clenches a fist, his hand crackling in agonising pain as new wounds form, sections flaking off. "Pfft, /INTELLIGENCE/" he growls. "Do not make me laugh Soundwave. Who are my enemies? Where are my loyal soldiers? Where is Thunderwing? Do not DARE fail me!" He angrily tears the hood from his face, more of his form flaking away to reveal a blackened, charred face, weeping with wounds. But his optics... the burning hate in his optics is unmistakably that... of Galvatron! Hearing an all too familiar voice, Mesa's mono-optic flickers for a moment as if to blink in disbelief, but here he is, in all his glory, well sort of. Galvatron?! The obvious thought goes through Mesa's head. If Galvatron is here, then who the slaggin hell is Megatron? And how do you stop him. Mesa simply salutes Galvatron, and goes to the at ease position. His head has definitely stopped bobbing to unheard music at this point. Monitor comes out of the shuttle as a tiny-spider. He carefully follows Mesa and Soundwave into the space station. As he arrives into the dark room, he climbs on a wall to make sure to remain out of sight. He nearly falls to the ground when he see Galvatron's face. Apparently it was a good idea to follow Soundwave..there is something strange happening here. Soundwave resonates, "Majority of Decepticon forces unaware of survival of Galvatron. Selected Intelligence operatives currently exercising restraint, evaluating loyalties of Empire. Location of Thunderwing: unknown. Disposition of Empire: unknown. Recommendation: delay action pending completion of Intelligence operation." Galvatron holds out a withered, blackened hand, beckoning Mesa closer. "Nnn. Mesa. I see your loyalties do not lie with the IMPOSTER." His optics burn brightly again, barely able to contain the rage. "To be here, having clawed my way from the Pit itself, injured, every moment a torture in itself. It is INTOLERABLE." He stands to his feet, his cowed form transforming into the still impressive height of Galvatron. Every motion causes more of his armour to crack and spinter, but he is Galvatron, fueled by pure rage and hatred. At Soundwave's words, the cannon on his arm glows a bright white, and a burst of plasma spews out, charring an already burnt wall. "The condition I am in is NOTHING to how HE will feel once I have dealt with him. I abhor delay Soundwave, I wish to have his skull in my hand, my fingers closing around it to crush his pathetic life-spark!" He holds his hand out, slowly closing his fist as if to demonstrate this concept. Mesa's mono-optic flickers back and forth between Soundwave and Galvatron. Apparently Mesa has missed lots on his extended training outting. But Mesa just stands there silently, although he certainly has an opinion on the matter. But it's an opinion he will certainly keep to himself, as he isn't the go to bot on this account. Monitor keeps recording the scene for later analysis. The insecticon wonders how the intelligence CO can be sure that /this/ is really Galvatron. He also takes a mental note to not forget to check NCC's medical file to see if any medic checked "Megatron" since he came back. After hearing this display of anger, Monitor can't help but think that the mech standing there really is Galvatron...or a damn good actor. Soundwave would reach out and slap Galvatron across the face for being impatient with his delicate plans, if it wouldn't spell his certain death. Instead, he monotonously replies, "Impostor is in all physical respects Megatron/Avatar, retains full antimatter cannon functionality." And mental respects, but he doesn't say that, either. "In current condition, Lord Galvatron would not survive ensuing combat. Required, conditional: Case 1: restore physical condition to superior, challenge Megatron/Avatar for leadership by Decepticon code. Case 2: achieve full suport of divisional commanders, effect military coup." Mesa silently listens to Soundwave as he gives his recommendations. Mesa is now standing closer to the haggard visage of Galvatron. He has the strange feeling Galvatron will use him for a punching bag as he has seen him do many times in the past to various bots. Mesa stands firm though. He might get lucky. But luck has never been on Mesa's side. Galvatron slowly sits back down as he is calmed, stroking the heads that lie on the 'arms' of his throne, crushing them slightly as he considers. "Soundwave" he states, slowly but firmly. "I shall be restored soon, and I shall face the imposter and /DESTROY/ him. This is fact. And should it not become fact, those that fail me shall be eliminated." His face slips back into darkness. "But I thank you for your loyalty, and you Mesa. You know who your true master is. I expect chaos to be sewn in his 'empire'. I expect you to spread discontent and discover those loyal and bring them to me. I expect you to find his true identity and exposes his weaknesses." His gaze darkens and he suddenly snaps his head round with a sickening crack of armour, as he stares directly at Monitor. "And I EXPECT my loyal Insections to show me some RESPECT, Monitor!" Monitor drops to the floor and transforms as he lands, "Hail Galvatron" he salutes, knowing very well that his survival depend of what he is about to say. "I beg your forgiveness my lord but I had to be sure it was you. I now know, I recognized your uncomparable might." The insecticon drops to one knee and lower his head. If he survives this, he will have to find a damn good explanation to give to Soundwave. Mesa goes to a brisk attention stance and then gives a proper Depticon salute. "By your command, Lord." Mesa speask finally. Mesa is now in the thick of things, and he knows exactly who to work on first. Although this faux leader will be hard on Mesa as he /really/ wants this 'thing' out and destroyed. Impersonating a leader only sews seeds of doubt within the Empire. And now it's been placed on Mesa's shoulders to help the Empire in a way he never thought possible. Holy Primus! If Mesa had the capability, he would excrete a small block shaped rock. Soundwave salutes again, fist on shoulder. "Decepticon Intelligence remains faithful to true ruler of Decepticon Empire." Galvatron keeps his firey gaze fixed on Monitor, like a snake about to strike, and then slowly nods. "Be warned Monitor, no-one is expendible, not when so much is at stake. You will join Cyclonus and the other Insecticons and spread dissent and disarray in my name. When the time to strike comes, this.. this... 'Megatron' must be weakened at all sides. Destroy energon supplies, sabotage the base, lead false trails that lead to him and those loyal to him. Leave his position INTENIABLE." The Decepticon warlord leans forward in a hacking cough, a molten, blackened trail of energon gushing from his ruined mouth. "Nnn. I MUST be restored. Find Cyclonus, make him HURRY with his mission, or it will be his LAST!" He sits back in his chair, looking upon his minions, as if waiting for any questions to his orders Soundwave resonates, "By your command," and spins on a heel to head toward the shuttle. Not so much because it's time to go, but moreso that his player is leaving work now. Monitor gets back on his feet and salutes once again, "As you command lord Galvatron." Then he mutters for himself, "Screw those stupid insecticons...I have other ideas." Then he quickly follows Soundwave back to the shuttle.